Eric Edwards
"And I...am the last...'of the veterans'," '' -- Eric's triumphant words as he destroys the One Upstairs, saving the world '''Eric Edwards', known in tribal folklore as Diwethaf Cyn-Filwr (literally, the '''Last Veteran') and as '''Master Eric '''by the inhabitants of the Columbian,' is the protagonist who was born after the outbreak in the Last of the Veterans ''and a joint protagonist of the Extended Universe. He is the youngest child and only son of Hope Edwards and Lucian, making him the direct descendant of the Veteran of Pain and Suffering. Born in the Columbian Commonwealth shortly before the Great Collapse, he and the rest of his family, along with the majority of the Columbian's population, survived the nukes. Twenty years later, he took on his ancestor's jacket and tomahawk and set out on his pilgrimage, exploring the barbaric East Coast to find his mission in life. After uniting the tribes of the east coast under one flag, Eric becomes involved in the conflict with a savage tribe led by the warlord Twisted Round, later joining with a cowboy, a storyteller and a lone figure as the conflict intensifies, forming a small group in the name of destiny. A few years later, Eric was forced to face the savage worshipers of his great-grandfather, encountering his distant relative Ezekiel in the process. Although the future of the Legion seemed to be secure, the tribe's lands were brutally attacked by machines from another world, accompanied by men wearing mechanical suits. Declaring revenge, Eric rejoins a new Trinity of Four and sets out on a cross-country mission seeking allies against the Federates. After witnessing the destruction of the Columbian and the murder of his parents at the hands of the Federate's leader, the Old World AI called the One Upstairs, a distraut Eric went on the warpath and led a mighty company on a quest to destroy the Federates once and for all. During the final battle for the fate of the world, Eric united divided nations under one flag and cause and led the charge of the Free Armies against the bulk of the Federate forces. Eric took his revenge on the One Upstairs, destroying the AI and massacring the Federates, losing the ability to walk in the process. Hailed as a hero by millions, Eric inspired the formerly warring nations of the Next World to unite once more, creating a new continent-spanning nation. He had accomplished what his ancestor, The Veteran, never could: he rebuilt the world. Eric married Arnia and had two children with her, becoming the leader of a rebuilt Columbian Commonwealth. Many years after the war, Eric received a postcard from far away from an old friend. Overview Personality Eric is wise beyond his years, tough and adventurous. As he grows older, Eric becomes noticeably darker, gruffer and more assertive, accepting his position as elder and war commander of the newly formed Legion. He holds the preservation of the traditions of the individual tribes with the highest of concern, willing to form a new alliance to maintain the future of the tribes and their descendants. A few years later, Eric is starting to show grey hairs and has fully descended into a tribal lifestyle. He has become extremely averse to the technology of the Old World, viewing it as taboo. Post-Apocalypse Eric Edwards was born in the Columbian Commonwealth a few years after the Great Collapse, the event that gave birth to the Next World at the end of the Coalition-Cult War. Born as the third child and only son of Hope Edwards and Lucian, Eric is, therefore, the direct and currently only male descendant of the Veteran of Pain and Suffering. As he grew older, he learned of a war fought long ago, as well as the Great Collapse, and was raised in a Columbian society that was slowly becoming more primitive. Season 1 'Destiny' The Walking Dead: 'All Is History' 5 years later, Eric remains the leader of the Veteran's Legion and leads the tribe's efforts in protecting the Appalachian region from Twisted Round. Phase 5 'City of Sin' Killed Victims * Man in Black * The One Upstairs * 16 unnamed members of the Horsemen * 11 unnamed members of the Cult of the Veteran * Several hundred thousand Federate soldiers ''(caused) * Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Quotes * ''"For the Land of Light! '''Currahee,"'' Trivia * In Apocalypse Survival Guide, the Pilgrim mentions a "Last Veteran" who united the warring, barbaric tribes of the East Coast under one flag, several years before [[The Walking Dead: 'Next World'|'Next World']] takes place. * He is the last wielder of his great-grandfather's tomahawk and current wearer of his jacket, bearing the "sacred number 98". As a member of the Legion, he also carries a bladed shield. When his great-grandfather's tomahawk was broken fighting Federate forces, he built his own before the company set out. * Eric is fluent in Atrian, a tribal language used by many tribes along the east coast. He also speaks several other tribal languages. * Due to his mother, Eric pronounces some words with a British accent. * Eric gains two hideous scars on his face from his fight with Jerome. * EDStudios considers both Eric and the Pilgrim as the principal protagonists of the Extended Universe. * He is the only member of the Trinity of Four who always uses his true name. ** Although Odysseus discovers he is, in fact, Thomas Trent, he continues to go by his new name due to the hatred that Thomas Trent faces. * Eric was supposed to die in The Better World in the process of killing the One Upstairs, but EDStudios wanted to display a restored world with Eric and his children and so kept him alive, albeit paralysed. Category:Characters Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Characters Category:'Last of the Veterans' Category:Protagonists Category:'Last of the Veterans' Characters Category:Extended Universe Protagonists Category:Trinity of Four Category:Edwards Family Category:Columbian Commonwealth Category:Leaders Category:Group Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:Veteran's Legion Category:Eric's Company Category:Born After Outbreak Category:Disabled